A Night In Jail
by MyHeartIsAnEmptyRoom
Summary: What happens when you go to a party,, which has booze,, loads of drunk people,, loud music and get caught by the police? SasukexSakura,, ShikamaruxIno,, NejixTenten,, NarutoxHinata.
1. Chapter 1

**A twoshot about getting drunk, parties, lies, truth and many more! **

**enjoyz people!**

* * *

When you are drunk. You have no idea what you're doing, saying, thinking. Everyone just does what they feel like with no doubts or nothing holding them back.

They'd either talk to themselves, do things to objects that arent even alive, and talk shit to someone they probably dont even know.

There was a huge celebration (with booze!) at someone's house in the neighbourhood and the police were on their way.

Well lets see what our favourite people are doing..

Sakura was making out with a white fat vase.

Sasuke was talking about surfboards to a plant.

Ino said something between the lines like"Why arent you just a HUNK of CHEESE?!" and fell asleep onto the couch.

Shikamaru was laughing in the corner with a muffin.

Hinata was just staring in the mirror, blushing and making weird facial expressions.

Naruto was giggling hysterically and jumping all over the couches, barely missing the blacked out ino.

Tenten was singing karaoke(?) in a towel. And she sounded like a cat was being runovered over and over again. She was all doozy and falling over people and laughing really hard.

Neji was lactose intolerant and being the drunk idiot he was, he ate a whole pot fondue and was doing all sorts of positions on the toilet to let out his relief. (from WHITE CHICKS!)

Alas, the police came in with their famous line that dosent even work. I mean when was the last time THAT worked?!

"FREEZE!"

Now usually, when you hear such a thing. You think _Oh shit._ But for our favourite people... oh no.. they didnt.

"Who are these stranged clothed people?" Tenten asked. She walked unsteadily towards them, and poked one policeman in the shoulder.

He blushed to see tenten in a towel and coughed to cover it up.

Ino was magically awake from her black out and sat up. "Are they real?"

"I think so. I mean, look at them! They look like the mafia!" Tenten 'hyuked' and sat on the ground, thinking about tissues.

"Yo! One of you guys come over here! My muffin here has a great joke!" Shikamaru yelled and then suddenly toned down. He squinted his eyes, and placed the muffin near his ear like it was whispering to him, and all of a sudden started laughing his ass off.

Sasuke started chuckling like a surfer dude and pointed to the plant he was 'supposedly' talking to.

In a low and chilled out voice, Sasuke said "This dude knows alot about surfboards." He continued to nod his head, and then fell to the floor asleep.

Neji came in all tired from the bathroom, zipping his trousers and paused midway when he saw the police. "Is it like... illegal to eat fondue or sumin? 'Cuz if you find that the fondue is missing, It wasnt me!" Neji darted his eyes everywhere and looked to find tenten on the floor, humming to an unknown song.

"Let me join you nine nine!" Neji yelled and sat next to tenten. Then they both started humming the song 'Raindrops keep falling on my head'.

Sakura finished making out with the white vase, which now had pink glittery lipgloss smudged all over it. She stoood up, but fell down again. Then she started laughing.

Hinata wasnt quite finished making strange facial expressions with herself and the mirror, but screamed and fainted when she saw the police.

Ino went into the kitchen and came back into the lounge with a large bottle of tabasco.

"NOW WHO WANTS TO PARTAY?!" Ino yelled, half of the drunken people lying around in the house screamed 'yeah!'

"Now I shall drink this expensive white wine all in one gulp." Ino smiled, not realising that it wasnt 'expensive white wine' but 'cheap red tabasco'.

"Umm.. maam.. I wouldnt do th-" A policeman stammered..

But it was too late. Ino drank it all down and she was acting like she only drank water.

The leading policeman sighed. "Get all of these kid's parents rung up and send them for a night in jail."

"Yes sir."

But what they didnt know that alot more things were waiting to happen..

* * *

**Wahoo! 2 new stories in one day :D**

**hehe,, anywayz hope this is ok so far!**

**plz review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Not really the end of the mini story but the reason is at the bottom!**

**but anyways.. enjoy!!**

* * *

Recap: 

The leading policeman sighed. "Get all of these kid's parents rung up and send them for a night in jail."

"Yes sir."

But what they didnt know that alot more things were waiting to happen..

* * *

All the blacked out kids were taken into an infinte amount of police cars that were surrounding the house. Our favourite people were taken out last, seeing that they were the only ones awake..

"oooOOOOooo! Look at all the pretty lights!" Sasuke smiled, hiccuped, and puked on the policeman holding him up.

"Your right! Its like a carnival! Except, I've never been to one!" Neji 'hyuk'ed, pushed away the policeman that was holding him and started dancing.

"Its raining! Its pouring! The old man is snoring! He went to bed and bumped his head and couldnt get up in the morning!" Ino chanted. She jumped on a policeman's back and started to say 'yee-ha!'

"NO! INO! You got it all wrong! It goes like this!" Naruto cleared his throat. "Its raining! Its pouring! The old man is porning! He wet the bed and humped his head and couldnt get up in the morning!" Naruto laughed and threw his (empty) frog wallet at a hobo who was sleeping near the bins.

"Get off of me!" The policeman said. He tried to get ino off but gave up in defeat.

"Haha! Sucker! Im stuck to you like a leech on his prey. MUHAHA!!" Ino laughed an evil laugh and blacked out.

Hinata started hallucinating and saw bunnies closing in on her. She was petrified.

"S-Someone.. p-please h-help m-m-me.."

But it was too late. The bunnies closed in on her and she decided that she'll never eat bunny stew again.

Tenten suspiciously looked at the night sky. She then saw a cloud and tugged on one of the policeman..

"That cloud looks like a pile of shit." Tenten narrowed her eyes at the cloud. "Yep. Its definitly a pile of shit." She smelt her armpit and drew back her face fast. "DOES ANYONE HAVE DEO?! ANYONE?! OK!" She sighed and went into the car.

Sakura sighed and looked at the police cars and all the flashing lights. "This reminds me of my parent's graveyard ceremony." The police guy sweatdropped.

"They're not dead. I just called them to say tha-"

"SHUT UP IM HAVING A MOMENT HERE CANT YOU SEE?!" She shouted in his face. She narrowed her eyes at him, and looked away with a 'hmph' and folded her arms.

All of them were put into cars and waited for the last person.. who was shikamaru..

Shikamaru squinted at the guy putting him in the car. "Well arent you fat!"

The policeman was pissed and grabbed a donut out of his pocket to restrain any tears from coming out.

All the cars drove towards the place where a chain of events would take place.

---

"I am sailing! I AM SAILING! I AM SAILING! TO BE FREE! I AM SaiLING! AND I AM SAILING! I AM SAILING! TO BE FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Naruto sang.

"Shut the HELL UP!" A guy shouted in the cell next to them. Naruto glared at him and shrugged. He stood up and started climbing up the bars like some monkey.

"Oi... YA!" Shikamaru said. He started to dance the macarina.

Neji squinted at the sleeping hinata, who had her tongue out and she was drooling. "Do I know you?"

Ino was in the corner... unconscious. She was dreaming about tabasco though.. and she couldnt find out why..

Sakura was thinking why we had eyebrows, and kept on trying looking up to see her eyebrows...

"WHY THE HELL CANT I SEE MY EYEBROWS?! ITS SO ANNOYING!!"

Tenten thought it was a little dull in the cell. So she started to sing a song she got off karoake(?)

"BRAAAAZIL! NANANANANANANA! NANANANANANANA! NANANANANA!" Tenten was having fun so she decided to continue.

"I said SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU KIDS ARE ANNOYING!" The guy repeated again. This time he sounded like he _actually _meant it.

"WHY DONT YOU GO SUCK ON A DUCK!!" Sasuke retorted back. He missed his old buddy pal.. planty.. oh how he missed the days talking about surfboards..

_-effective effect-_

_  
-the song 'every breath you take' fades in-_

_-picture of the plant in a bright light, slowly zooming in-_

Sasuke remembered the time when he first shook his uhh.. hand. He was now crying hysterically.

A policeman was told to check the cells, and when he walked by he saw:

-someone with blonde hair sleeping in uncomfortable position in the corner

-another blonde climbing the bars.

"Hey! You get down there!" He shouted. The blonde just glared at him and refused to obey. The police guy sighed.

lets see.. what else..:

-a pineapple guy dancing the macarina

-A long haired guy staring at a sleeping short haired girl.

-A girl kept on looking up, like trying to read something on her (ino: huge! me: -sighs- fine!) huge forehead

-Another girl who sang some sort of song which consisted of the words 'braaaaaazil' and 'nananananannaa'.

-And a guy who was crying so hard it looked like he was laughing.

The policeman shook his head. "What have these kids been drinking... Neji said cockily (no there is no such of a word but yea XD)

"You idiot!" Tenten yelled. "You cant drink rum!"

Ino awoke from her tabasco filled dreams and supported tenten. "Yeah! She's... uh right!"

"And how much have you been drinking...?" The police asked again. Shikamaru shrugged. "I dunnno.. maybe... banana filled?" He looked at everyone who pulled their eyebrows together and started nodding and mumbling to each other.

Then there was silence.

And then someone burped L O U D L Y. Naruto laughed while neji gave him a high five.

"BOO-YA!!"

The police man sighed and shook his head. _Back in MY day.._

_

* * *

_

authoress: _well this isnt YOUR day now IS IT?!_

police man: _uhh... n-_

authoress:_ thought so.._

_

* * *

_

Ino was looking around the dull cell to find a cockarach.

"AYE CURUMBA!!" Ino jolted and landed on shikamaru's lap. He looked at her dazily. Then he squinted his eyes.

"Well arent you fat!"

The other guy that shikamaru also called 'fat', loudly huffed and grabbed a brownie from his pocket to restrain the tears..

Well for Ino.. even though she was drunk as hell.. well... uh oh...

Ino punched shikamaru on the cheek and his head slammed against the wall.

"YOU FUCKIN PINEAPPLE!!" Ino stood up unsteadily and glared at the injured boy. He suprisingly glared back.

"YOU.. YOU YOU OYSTER!!" Shikamaru retorted back. Ino gasped. She looked like she was going to cry..

"Thaaats right! I called you an OYSTER! HUH?! WATCHA GUNNA DO NOW BECH?!" Shikamaru smirked girly at Ino and walked away while moving his hips from side to side.

"Bunnies.. t-they're g-going to attack m-me..." Hinata mumbled. She started to breathe in heavily.. She woke up with wide eyes and sat up.

"NOOOO!! DONT EAT ME!! I PROMISE I I WILL MAKE A SHRINE FOR ALL THE BUNNIES THAT I ATE!!" She screamed. Everyone looked at her.

"I'll help you make it!" Sakura said. Hinata smiled like sakura had done something big. "And we'll make it out of bunnies!"

Hinata's smile turned into a shocked face and screamed, "NOOOOOO!! WE CANT!! 'CUZ IF WE BUILD THE SHRINE OUT OF BUNNIES THEN WE HAVE TO MAKE ANOTHER SHRINE FOR THE BUNNIES WE KILLED TO MAKE THAT SHRINE!! AND THEN THEY'LL COME HUNT ME DOWN AND THEY WILL KILL ME!!" Hinata burst into tears while shikamaru patted her back and yawned.

"Yeah and..?" Sakura asked. Hinata started sobbing.

"THEY'LL ALSO HUNT DOWN MY BEANIE BABY COLLECTION!!" Sakura gasped and punched the floor.

"They cant DO THIS!! THEY'RE A MENACE!! THEY MUST BE DESTROYED!!" Sakura protested. She then started stapling poster's everywhere that said..

* * *

**-sakura pointing-**

**WE WANT YOU - to join us hunting down the bunny mafia. We shall accept fake ids and licenses. Call and join today at 3354261. Free santa hats and spongebob certificates :D**

* * *

(-) 

"AIDS!!!" (1) Naruto pointed at tenten who just glared back.

"HEPATITIS!!" (2) Tenten also pointed at naruto who also just glared back.

"CANCER!!!" (3) Naruto smirked and folded his arms. Tenten 'grr'd and clenched her fists at her side.

"GINGIVITIS!!" (4) Tenten retorted and folded her arms and raised both her eyebrows in cockiness (i know there is no such word but so what!)

Naruto stayed cool for a second, but broke down in tears the next.

"TOO FAR MAN!!"

Despite the people crying, and the people who were pissed sasuke thought it was a happy time. And what a happy time needs is...

"NANANANANA BATMAN!! DUNUNUNUN BATMAN!! NANANANANA BATMAN!! OOOOOOOOOOO CHIUHAHA!!" Sasuke sang.

"WHAT CAN MAKE YOU SING!?" Sasuke asked.

"CHIUHAHA!!" Ino replied. Sasuke smiled.

"WHAT CAN MAKE YOU DANCE?!"

"CHIUHAHA!!" Neji shouted. Naruto started bobbing his head side to side. Even the crying hinata did the same.

"WHAT CAN MAKE YOU ... UHHHH... DANCE?!" Sasuke said a little too quickly. Being drunk.. I wouldnt remember every single word in a song.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHIUHAHA!!" They all shouted.

"OOMPA!!" Tenten started to dance (like in my big fat greek wedding XD) and everyone joined in a circle, shouting 'OOMPA!'.

Everyone was so tired, and SO drunk they all fell asleep.

Hehe.. coincidently all our favourite couples were next to each other so..

Shikamaru fell ontop of ino.

Tenten fell ontop of neji.

Sakura fell ontop of sasuke.

And naruto fell ontop of hinata.

* * *

The morning sun poured into the cell where are favourite people were found. And they were in the same positions. 

A policeman was told to tell the kids that they were able to go now.. but when he got to them. His face was like this (o.o)

I mean.. what else could he of thought?!

A bunch of drunk kids were laying ontop of each other.

He slowly stepped backwards.. then darted back to the room he was in before.

Hinata was the first to wake up. She didnt open her eyes, but she did feel warm. Which was good because ino had forced to wear something that would not keep her warm.

She yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She widened her eyes and screamed. Naruto woke up with a jolt and started looking around quickly.

Neji was (unfortunately for naruto) a light sleeper. And when he heard hinata scream the first thought was _danger. hinata. _And when he looked at her..

She was screaming and had an awake naruto ontop of her. (authoress: ya oh...)

"NARUTO!!" Neji growled and tried to sit up but couldnt because it felt like someone was ontop of him. And there was.

It was tenten. Neji was shocked. Here, he found his (secret) crush ontop of him. Should he feel happy, relaxed, CONFUSED, shocked?!

He felt all those four. But the one emotion that conquered all.

Anger.

And naruto was the source of that.

_Forgive me tenten! _Neji shoved tenten off and hit ino and shikamaru. Tenten, ino and shikamaru woke up. And they were all shocked.

Neji ran towards naruto (cutely had no idea what was going on) and pinned him against the bars. Ouch..

"What the hell were you trying to do!?" Neji yelled in naruto's face. Naruto was absolutely confused.

"I wasnt trying to do anything!"

"Yeah right! Thats what they all say.." Neji pulled his fist back to take a blow at naruto, but something grabbed his wrist.

"Neji! I promise! Naruto didnt do anything! I swear!" Hinata looked at neji with plead in her eyes.

"Are you sure?!" Neji asked firmly. Hinata nodded her head quickly. Neji let go of naruto and sat on one of the beds. Thats when he realised..

Sakura was ontop of sasuke and Shikamaru was ontop of ino.

_WTF?! EVERYONE WOKE UP WITH SOMEONE ONTOP OF THEM OR THEY WERE ONTOP OF SOMEONE!! WHAT THE HELL?! WE'RE IN PRISON!?_

"Why the hell are we in prison?!" Naruto held the bars and looked toward the end of the room. Neji sweatdropped. _Two great minds think alike.. besides naruto.._

"Maybe it was because of last night?" Hinata said unsure. They did go to a party and all she could remember was drinking a whole bottle of red wine.. even thought she didnt know why because she hated red wine.

"Most probably. All I could remember was..." Naruto thought and remembered..

**f l a s h b a c k**

_"CUCURACHA CUCURACHA NAI NAI NAI NAI NAI!!" Naruto and kiba howled. Holding each other around the shoulders and their other hands holding booze._

**e n d f l a s h b a c k**

Naruto raised both of this eyebrows in disbelief and couldnt believe that's all he could remember.

"Ino, whats that on the side of your lip?" Tenten asked. Ino pulled her eyebrows together and touched her lip. She tried to say something... but she couldnt. Its like something took her voice away.. -coughthe tabasco is kicking in nowcough-.

"What? I cant hear you!"

Ino made gestures but still tenten couldnt understand. Tenten sighed and ignored ino. Ino felt misunderstood and alone. So she started to cry.

"Troublesome. Dont start crying just 'cuz you cant speak!" Shikamaru said. The tears started to pile up in her eyes and just started crying even more.

_Troublesome.. only way to shut her up._

Shikamaru grabbed her and put her on his lap.

Like he predicted, Ino stopped crying immediatly. He mentally smiled.

_Troublesome.. but for once.. not that much._

Ino felt a little awkard. Here she was, in shikamaru's lap wearing skimpy clothes and she was crying. Could this get any worse?!

"Umm.. ino..." Shikamaru whispered.. Ino lifted her head an inch to let him know that she was listening..

"You're drooling on my shirt."

Ino pulled her head straight back fast, hitting shikamaru's chin in the process.

"OW!" The pair shouted, parting their contact.

"Ino! You idiot!" Shikamaru said holding his chin.

"Dont blame me! Your damn chin was in the way!" Ino retorted back holding her head. Ino paused. Shikamaru did the same. They slowly turned around to face each other. And Ino smiled brightly.

"Yay! I can speak again!" Ino cheered jumpin on shikamaru. He was absolutely shocked of the sudden contact and blushed badly. Being the giddy idiot Ino was she started jumping around on which, another point of view, just looks _so_ wrong.

Naruto just happened to look at the wrong place at the wrong time. And was totally disgusted.

"GET A ROOM!" Naruto yelled. Neji,Tenten and hinata looked at them and just immediatly turned their heads.. and turned back straight away.

"YOU SICK MINDED FREAK WE'RE NOT DOING _THAT_!!!" Ino screeched running towards naruto with much temper. Naruto screamed.

You could see fists, blonde hair, dust everywhere, and you could hear things like _take that! _or _oww you bitch! _or _you sick bastard! _or even _i want ramen! _(for some people.. its an exception.)

Sakura woke up from a pretty good and not to mention comfy sleep, because of all the racket caused by the two blondes she considers her best friends/pests.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!" Sakura exclaimed sitting up from her.. ehm so called matress.

"Same to you haruno." Sasuke mumbled. Sakura looked at sasuke, who looked at her, who looked at their position.

_Oh god.._ they both thought. They blushed as loud as a honk in a can. (i have no clue what they're called T-T)

"Get a room." Naruto mumbled, slowly shook his head while glaring at the awkardly positioned pairing. They both scrambled away from each other.

"Deja-vu much?" Tenten sarcastically asked. Neji smirked.

"Ok.. that was weird.. BUT YOU'RE STILL A SICK BASTARD!!" Ino screamed and continued hitting naruto who resumed complaining and hitting the other blonde back.

"Dont they ever stop?" Hinata sat next to shikamaru who was smiling the whole way through.

"No. Not really." Shikamaru sighed, still smiling.

A slam was heard and everyone paused their current activity. They heard loud, slow, footsteps.

A large man arrived at their cell. And to shikamaru's dismain, It was the guy who shikamaru called fat. But he didnt remember this, as he was drunk.

"Guess what?" The guy asked them. They all took a moment to discreetly glance at each other with confusion.

"What?" Sakura asked cockily. (yes! again! my favourite word XD)

The man glared at sakura like she was a salad. And boy did he hate salads..

"You're free."

* * *

**(-) got this off a comic i thought it was funny so i wanted to share it with u guys ;D**

**(1) Aids - a disease, caused by the HIV virus and transmitted in body fluids, which breaks down the suferer's natural defences against infection.**

**(2) Hepatitis - a serious disease of the liver, mainly transmitted by viruses.**

**(3) Cancer - a disease caused by an uncontrolled growth of abnormal cells in a part of the body.**

**(4) Gingivitis - inflamation of the gums.**

**All these definitions were not made by me. do not give me credit for it. It waws my COLOUR OXFORD ENGLISH DICTIONARY :DDD**

**im sorry i wanted to give my dictionary some credit cuz they never do right? and they're always there to help us :)**

**-sighs- wow.. i should make a dictionary fund..**

**-coughs-**

**ANYWAYS**

**Ok! I lied! Im sorry! I am now making this a three shot cuz i want to and yeah :D**

**ok.. so anyways.. hope u enjoyed a longer chapter!**

**thx my precious readers :D**

**plz review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im back, and you just have to read the ending message!!**

* * *

Recap:

"You're free."

* * *

"Free from what?" Naruto asked dumfounded. All of them fell anime style.

"You.. You... You IDIOT!!" Sakura bonked his head and continued to conflict pain on him. "YOU MAKE ME SO PISSED SOMETIMES!!"

"Oww!! Stop hurting me!!" Naruto cried, covering himself with his arms. Sakura just added more strength in each of her punches.

Something grabbed sakura's hair, which made her fall backwards, and she found herself looking up at hinata.

"LEAVE NARUTO ALONE YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" Hinata shouted VERY loudly. Sakura was absolutely creeped out. She thought of the nice hinata, and then the fierce. She shivered. Even ino wasnt as bad as that.

Hinata sat beside naruto, who was lying down because he was in so much pain, and held his hand.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" She asked. Naruto didnt say anything, but squeezed her hand tighter.

"I am now hinata!" Naruto grinned and hugged hinata. Hinata blushed, smiled, and didnt faint this time.

Ino was like 'awww' while sasuke and shikamaru remained silent, and tenten had to restrain neji from murdering naruto.

Sakura was pissed, but wasnt bothered to do anything. She'd probably get owned by hinata if she did anything else to naruto.

Once the embracing moment was over, Hinata turned around to sakura.

"Im sorry sakura its just tha-"

"No no. I should be saying sorry. So... sorry." She said, mumbling and scratching the back of her head.

"Oh dont worry sakura. Ya' know, im actually used to it now!" Naruto grinned. Sakura grinned back.

"One big happy family." Shikamaru mumbled boredly and twisting his index finger into the air.

"Not c-counting n-neji!" Tenten managed to say, while holding down neji on the floor.

"Let go of me!!" Neji hissed. Tenten smirked and now sat ontop of him.

"Never." Tenten grinned and heard neji sigh.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke mumbled to sakura, who didnt hear clearly.

"What?"

Sasuke looked at neji, who was occupied by tenten, and naruto was talking to hinata, Ino was sitting on the bed to shikamaru who was daydreaming. God only knows what he thinks about..

"Are you ok?" He asked a bit louder. Sakura still couldnt hear properly.

"Can you say that again sasuke, I cant hear you." Sakura said firmly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and groaned.

"ARE YOU OK?!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at sasuke. Sakura didnt know whether to be flattered or kind of pissed off.

"Yes. Why wouldnt I be sasuke?" Sakura asked, ignoring everyone's looks.

"Well.. when you fell backwards, it sounded like it hurt soo.." Sasuke very faintly, made a nervous smile and started scratching the back of his neck. Sakura mentally smiled.

"Ok. Well im fine thank you." She said kindly, smiling at him. And the best part was. He smiled back.

**Inner tenten - damn you! everyone else had a moment with their 'person'!**

Outer tenten - yeah. your point?!

**Inner tenten - you know what my damn point is! But you're just trying to avoid it!**

Outer tenten - no i am not!

**Inner tenten - oh yes you are!!**

Outer tenten - no i am NOT!!

**Inner tenten - i know you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO want to say ; "Hyuuga Neji I am in love with you! Ever since kindergarden! And remember the time all of us sleptover at your house? Well since i was so upsessed with you then i looked through your toileteries, clothes closet and even your underwear drawer!'**

"HYUUGA NEJI! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU! NOT EVEN IN KINDERGARDEN! AND DO YOU REMEMBER THE TIME ALL OF US SLEPTOVER AT YOUR HOUSE? WELL SINCE I WAS NOTUPESSED WITH YOU AT ALL I DIDNT LOOK THROUGH YOUR TOILETERIES, YOUR CLOTHES CLOSET OR EVEN YOUR UNDERWEAR DRAWER!!" Tenten exclaimed. She covered her mouth.

It was too late.

(mmmMMMmmmmmMMmm- but since he didnt not drink that last drop, he's still got strength so thank god he's safe. (you tell him girl!) But zeus was unhappy, because his son could never come home. He'd have to watch his baby growing on a farm!!

OMG! thats from HERCULEZ :D

sorry -.-"

since my lame message was so godamn long, i ruined the atmosphere.

i shall do a recap.

RECAP:

"HYUUGA NEJI! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU! NOT EVEN IN KINDERGARDEN! AND DO YOU REMEMBER THE TIME ALL OF US SLEPTOVER AT YOUR HOUSE? WELL SINCE I WAS NOTUPESSED WITH YOU AT ALL I DIDNT LOOK THROUGH YOUR TOILETERIES, YOUR CLOTHES CLOSET OR EVEN YOUR UNDERWEAR DRAWER!!" Tenten exclaimed. She covered her mouth. It was too late.

_-background sound-_

_-inner tenten's evil laugh fading away-_

The girls moved out of the way to look at tenten, who was on top of neji. She couldnt see his expression, and she didnt want to. The guys just simply stared at her.

The policeman came drabbling in again. "I told you that you're free! Now get out of here! I have other prisoners to put in here!"

Tenten ran out of the open door, and out the place where the police guy came out of.

"Tenten! Wait!" Ino called out. Then something grabbed her wrist. She immediatly recognised shikamaru's watch.

"Leave her be. I think she needs some alone time now." Shikamaru said with his eyes closed. Ino looked at him in disbelief. She sighed and sat on his lap. He kissed her bare shoulder, and she faintly smiled.

He grabbed her waist, and placed her on his shoulders. She was smiling even more now. (daamn! lucky girl -.-)

The people thought it was cute for a moment, and then resumed on getting out of this hell hole.

Sasuke walked infront of sakura, and bent down. She responded by climbing on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. She nuzzled against his hair.

Naruto looked at hinata, who smiled and shook her head. Naruto understood, smiled and grabbed her hand. They were the first ones to walk out, then sasuke&sakura, ino&shikamaru. Then poor neji the loner XD

They walked through the police office, and all the people were staring at them weirdly, besides naruto and hinata.

When they walked outside. They didnt expect this to happen.

All of their parents were outside, looked VERY pissed, arms crossed and straight faces. Tenten's parents werent there.

They all gulped, and shikamaru and sasuke immediatly dropped ino and sakura. Naruto let go of hinata's hand.

"Ouch! That hurt dumbas!" Ino shouted. She kicked the lazyass in the, ass and he fell over on the stairs. He then started shouting a variety of lovely words at her.

Well.. unlucky for sakura, when sasuke dropped her she already fell down them.

"Sasuke! What'd you do that for?!" Sakura exclaimed. She ran up to him and kicked him in the place where his future children were preserved. (well.. half of them..)

Sasuke's knees buckled and he kind of let out a really high pitch squeal, which was not from excitement.

Naruto and hinata watched the newly couples fighting and hitting each other. They sighed.

"Im glad me and hinata arent fighting." Hinata blushed and looked at naruto. He grinned. Hinata smiled.

"Oh there is nothing to be smiling about hinata! This is going to be on your record!" Hinata's mother shouted at her. Hinata's smile faded away. She knew her father wasnt very happy by just looking at him.

"You too naruto! Your father and I are NOT happy about this!" Naruto's mother shouted. His father also remained silent.

"Well.. Ive go to go now." Naruto said to hinata. He took her hand and he kissed her. Hinata blushed. Good thing neji was in their car, which was fortunate for naruto because it was far away, or neji would of hacked naruto's body and thrown it over the golden bridge.

Naruto's and Hinata's parents were absolutely speechless. Then hinata's mother burst into tears.

"HE'S DONE SOMETHING TO HER!! I JUST KNOW IT!! THAT DAMN BOY AND HIS HORMONES!!" She cried onto her husband's shoulder.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING MRS HYUUGA?!?!!" Mrs Uzimaki shouted at the other mother. "MY BOY WOULD NEVER DO THAT!!!!"

Everyone was arguing besides hinata and naruto. The parents of the other people were arguing with each other as well.

Hinata sighed. Was she and naruto the only sane people left? You bet your damn last dollar they were. (well.. perhaps not naruto..)

Shikamaru was grabbing Ino's hair while she was biting his arm.

Sakura was hitting sasuke who held his arms up for defense.

Hinata's and Naruto's fathers were holding back their raged wives who wanted to rip the guts out of each other.

Ino's parents were arguing with shikamaru's about what's worse, having a manwhore for a son, or a slutty bitch for a daughter.

Tenten's parents were already at home, probably shouting at her until her eardrums burst.

As the noise became louder and louder. Hinata could not take it any more.

"Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata exclaimed. Shikamaru stopped pulling ino's hair, and she stopped midway, practically biting his arm off. Sakura stopped hitting sasuke while he looked at hinata strangely.

Hinata gulped. She wasnt expecting for them to stop and listen, but unfortunately they were.

"Umm.. well..." Hinata stammered.

"ME AND HINATA ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!" Naruto shouted happily. Everyone gasped, and all the parents fainted.(they thought that they had done something very naughty..). Oh and also hinata.

"You are?" Ino asked. Shikamaru groaned.

"Of course they're not!" Shikamaru hesitated. He looked up at naruto. "Are you?"

"Nah! I just had a craving to say it!" Naruto grinned. Sakura and Ino turned into chibis.

"AWWW THATS SHOO CUTE!!!" And started to go off in their sick little worlds. (lol just like in 'shuffle' where kareha goes into her own sick world, and there is a bright light surrounding her, and she keeps on repeating 'my my my my' LOL!! ((u have u to watch shuffle. its really good and it's funny and sweet))

"Why dont you do that for me shika!!" Ino hit shikamaru's back really hard and he tumbled forward. (geez they forgot about their fights easily..)

"I dont know." He said bending over and rubbing his back.

Sakura sighed. She knew sasuke would never do anything like that for her. Even though it was just naruto, it was pretty cute.

"Well these kind of things dont happen everyday." Shikamaru said, looking at the whole event generally.

"Mm, True." Ino added, nodding and folding her arms.

Silence just threw up all over them.

Geez, you could even hear the crickets in the jungle of vietnam!

Naruto coughed, holding the blacked out hinata. "So... who's up for a road trip?"

"Great idea!"

"Hn. Sounds like fun!"

"I'd love to!"

"Troublesome."

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Naruto asked. Everyone automatically scrambled towards hinata's car because:

a) it had loads of space where they can sit, and put all their bags.

b) neji was in there for some fucked up reason.

And speaking about neji, he was so confused. That flashback of him and tenten kept on repeating like a broken record in his head, Because:

That was seriously M E S S E D U P.

But anyways, while neji was thinking, he thought he could feel the ground vibrating.

_What the..!?_

Then he saw a whole bunch of famaliar people running towards the car. Neji was very scared now.

_Dont hurt me!!_

Naruto was the first to reach for the door. And it was locked.

"Neji!! Open this door now!!" Naruto shouted while hitting the window.

"NO WAY!"

"Just open it hyuuga!!" Sasuke said. He also started to hit the window.

"It all looks like you're going to beat me up!!

"We will if you dont open the door!!" Ino shouted.

"Why the hell in my car?!" Neji questioned.

"OUR car neji! And its because we wanna go on a roadtrip!!" Hinata answered.

"A roadtrip?! For gods sakes we have school tomorrow!!"

"Who cares?! JUST OPEN THE DOOR!!" Sakura screamed.

"Ok ok!" Neji unlocked all the doors, and the all scrambled in. Sasuke was driving, while sakura was in the passenger seat, ino,shikamaru and neji were in the middle seats while naruto and hinata were at the back.

"So... where do we go?" Naruto asked.

"I dont care! I just wanna get out of here!" Ino cheered.

"Okay. We'll go where we want to. But first we need to pack, and get tenten." Sasuke said, while glancing at neji.

"Screw the packing! We all have quite a bit of money on us, dont we?" Sakura said, again everyone nodded.

"Now lets just go get tenten and get this over with!! So TROUBLESOME!!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Everyone went silent.

"Someone is SOO PMS-ing!" Ino teased. Shikamaru gave an evil glance at ino who gulped and looked away.

Sakura sighed, who looked at sasuke, who nodded and drove off towards tenten's house.

Then ino had a brilliant idea.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! GOING TO THAT PARTY AND GETTING YOURSELF DRUNK!?" Tenten's mother shouted at her while she was sitting on the dining table.

"Mum i was trying to have some fun! It was after the exams and it was stressful! So i wanted to have some fun with my friends!" Tenten explained.

"Well you went too far." Her father said sternly.

"This is going on your record!! Do you know how bad that looks?!" Her mom shouted.

"MUM i know ok!? And im sorry!! IM SORRY!!!" Tenten exclaimed and ran to her room.

"DONT YOU DARE WA-" Her mom was paused by a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, I think she knows she did wrong. Just let her have some time alone." Her mother sighed and walked towards the mini bar to have a shot of scotch.. (haha.)

**Inner tenten - first of all, that damn embarassing moment back then with neji, and now our parents are really ANGRY at us!! What ELSE can go wrong?!**

Tenten sighed and stared at the pictures she stuck on the ceiling.

Well, tenten was an artsy person. All the pictures she ever taken, she stuck it all over her ceiling. It made her smile everytime she looked at the picture that was taken at neji's party.

Everyone was in their swimsuits. Everyone's arms was over someone else's and were in mid-air, about to jump into a pool.

Ino was holding sasuke's shoulders, and he was holding tenten's, and she was holding shikamaru's, and he was holding sakura's, and she was holding neji's, and he was holding hinata's, and she was holding naruto's.

Tenten always laughed at neji's expression. He was looking at naruto evily, who was smiling his ass off and he was the only one looking at the camera.

_tick!_

'Huh?'

_tick!_

She recognised that sound. She went towards her seat window and saw hinata who was looking around, making sure that no one saw her.

"Tenten! Come down here! I need to speak to you!" Hinata whispered fiercly. Tenten sighed.

"Look, if its about neji im not saying anything!" Tenten replied.

"No! Its not that! Just come down here!!"

"Okay, im coming!"

Tenten had a big tree near her window. Everytime she needed to sneak out. She would always use that tree. Her parents wanted to cut it down, because they thought it blocked her window view, but she refused.

She climbed down it and walked towards hinata.

"What is it hin- YIKES!"

Shikamaru and naruto ran out of the bushes and grabbed tenten and carried her towards the car.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tenten hissed.

"Kidnapping you. What else?" Naruto said.

"Um, okay. But why are you stuffing me in the boot?!"

"You'll see" Shikamaru said.

Tenten tried to hold onto the side to refrain from being pushed into the boot, but, she failed.

She heard shikamaru and naruto laughed while they closed the boot.

**Inner tenten - there's a hell load of space in the front!! so why the hell did they stuff us in here?! and where are they taking us precious!? **(haha, inners call their outers 'precious')

"I see im not the only one." Someone said, which made tenten jump.

The people at the front felt something bump, and they thought VERY. WRONG. THOUGHTS.

"Dont get scared. Its just me." Neji said, making tenten tense.

Tenten groaned. "Look neji, about before.."

Again, the people at the front hear tenten groan, and, well.. you know.

"SHIKAMARU!! I told you to put them there to make up!! Not crack sex in hinata's car!!!" Ino cried.

"Hey! Its not my fault ok!?"

"Shut up you guys! Maybe they're not... DOING what we think they are. So stop jumping to conclusions!!" Sakura shouted. People remained silent.

"Haha. Anyways, When are we going to GO!?" Naruto shouted.

"SOON!!!" Sakura shouted back.

"Just go already uchiha!" Hinata exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "Before we get caught!!"

"Right." Sasuke changed the gear to drive. And they went off.

* * *

"So, do you have a crush on me?" Neji asked tenten. Who absolutely hated her friends now.

"What makes you think that?!" Tenten huffed.

"Well, back then in the cell.." Neji smiled. "If someone blurted it out to you, wouldnt you think the same thing?"

"I blurted it out alright." Tenten mumbled, not meaning for neji to hear.

"Yeah. You kinda did." Neji smiled/blushed.

Tenten sighed. She didnt know if she was supposed to feel happy that he smiled DIRECTLY at her, or to feel so humiliated.

"So.. you do?"

"The question is, why do you care?" Tenten smirked.

"Because.. look thats not the poi-"

"OH yes it is!!"

"No it isnt!"

"Yes it is!!"

"No it isnt!!"

"Yes it is!!"

* * *

Everyone could hear their conversation loud and clear, and it was getting pret-ty annoying.

"No it isnt!!"

"Oh YES it is!!"

Sakura got pissed.

"STOP THE CAR!!!!!" Sakura shouted at sasuke who jammed the brakes. Everyone heard two loud thumps and alot of groaning (-shivers-)

Sakura was mumbling stuff while opening her door and going towards the boot. She opened it to find the two love bugs.

"Will you SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!?!?" Sakura asked rudely. "YOU BOTH LIKE EACH OTHER AND YOU KNOW IT OK!?!?"

Neji and tenten did not look at each other as they were blushing. (aww)

Ino coughed.

"We'll stop arguing if you at least PUT US IN THE FRONT?!?!" Tenten shouted. Sakura sighed and nodded. Both of them got out of the boiling boot and went to the front.

Then sasuke continued driving.

And... apparently tenten was wrong. There wasnt enough space at the front.

Tenten was on the far right with shikamaru next to her, with hinata next to him, with naruto next to her, with ino next to him and neji was next to her.

Silence erupted on them.

"You do know that was the point neji." Tenten said with her arms folded. Neji slowly leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at her.

"No it wasnt."

"Yes, it actually was."

"No it wasnt. OK?"

"No its not OK." Tenten said, she turned slightly to the left to look at him. "The point is if you care or not."

"No it isnt." Neji spat back.

"OH yes it is!!"

"no it ISNT!!"

"Yes it is!!"

"It dosent even matter because i DONT EVEN care!!!" Neji shouted. Now the tension in the air was incredibly thick.

Sasuke took a quick glance at tenten's expression in the rearview mirror. And boy did she look hurt.

Then he looked at neji, who looked like he regretted what he said.

Sakura looked at sasuke, to see if things were ok, but he shook his head. She sighed.

"God im squashed." Naruto complained. "Um tenten can you-"

"SHUT UP!!" Tenten screamed. It definitly sounded like she wanted to cry.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled while sinking back into his seat. Ino looked at him evily.

He mouthed the word 'what?' while she just rolled her eyes.

"Stop the car." Tenten said contently. Everyone looked at her.

"We cant tenten. We're on a highway.." Hinata said.

"It dosent matter, just STOP THE CAR." She asked again. Sasuke obeyed and parked the car on the dirt side of the highway.

She opened the door roughly and went out of the car, leaving the door open.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned. Earning an evil glance from ino. (haha, ino's giving the evils to everyone)

"I'll go talk to her." Hinata said while shuffling towards the open door.

"Dont. I think someone else should." Sasuke said in calm tone. Everyone then immediatly looked at neji.

"Dont look at me. I think she should at least talk to someone else before i do." Neji said.

"I'll do it." Ino said. "I had some experiences similiar to this." While taking a quick glance at shikamaru.

She climbed over people's legs and out the open door, and she thought she heard shikamaru mumble something.

While walking towards tenten, ino called sakura's phone and she answered, and didnt end the call. She put her phone in her pocket and it was not visible.

Tenten was lying down on the sand, looking at the bright stars that sky offered. She could hear filled footsteps on the deep white sand coming towards her. She knew it was ino. When you're best friends with someone, you know everything about them. Even their footsep patterns.

"Hey you." Ino said while taking a place next to tenten, and laid down.

"Hey." She whispered back.

Ino smiled. She then rotated so she was on her stomache, facing tenten.

Placing her chin ontop of her connected hands that were flat on the sandy floor, Ino asked, "So what made you fall in love with the hyuuga?"

"No point talking about it. As you heard, he clearly does not care about me. And i have no fucking clue what made me think he did." Tenten said, almost unaudibly. Ino could tell she was crying before she came over, as her voice was a bit croaky.

"You know that isnt true." Ino said with her eyebrows knitted together.

"IT IS! How many times has he done something that implied that he liked me?" Tenten asked, looking at ino, who kept her expression.

"Countless times."

Everyone in the car was listening intently to sakura's phone. She and sasuke turned around, so sakura could lean on the arm rest and let everyone else listen in on the conversation. Neji was looking out the window, but listening to every word of the girl he fuckin liked for so fuckin long.

Tenten smiled and shook her head. "You're such a liar. You always were."

Everyone in the car winced.

One thing leads to another.

And love is fucking blind.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA OmG!! i told u i evolved this story!! XD and its not even finished!!**

**and before i told you this would be a two shot or one, i cant remember XD then i said i'd make it into a third shot.. and now there is gunna be a fourth XD**

**o wow.. am i ever going to finish this story?**

**and its supposed to be about drunk people! and now its about relationship and friendship problems!!**

**tell me people, should i continue :S**

**cuz if i do, i dunno when im gunna stop!!**

**opinions plz :)**

**and reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**MUhahahah! FINALLERLY! THE LAST CHAPTER :D**

* * *

Recap: (muhahha.. the juicy recap :)

Everyone in the car was listening intently to sakura's phone. She and sasuke turned around, so sakura could lean on the arm rest and let everyone else listen in on the conversation. Neji was looking out the window, but listening to every word of the girl he fuckin liked for so fuckin long.

Tenten smiled and shook her head. "You're such a liar. You always were."

Everyone in the car winced.

One thing leads to another.

And love is fucking blind.

* * *

**(while reading this chapter, listen to the song You're So Real - Matchbox Twenty. Cuz it actually fits this chapter XD i listened to it when i was writing this chapter)**

Ino's jaw dropped.

"I am NOT liar!! Tenten i'm your best FRIEND!!" Ino shouted.

"Well you're not a very good one." Tenten said, starting to stand up. Ino was so pissed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" Ino screamed and jumped ontop of tenten, practically choking her.

Everyone in the car stared at each other, then looked outside the window where they could see the two females fighting.

"GET OFF ME YOU WHORE!!" Tenten screamed back. That just fueled ino's anger.

"SCRAMBLE!!" Naruto exclaimed while everyone was shuffling out of the car.

"Sasuke! Hold tenten and you naruto hold ino!" Sakura said while running towards the girls, and the boys immediatly obeyed.

"DONT TOUCH ME YOU RAMEN FREAK!!" Ino shouted while naruto was pulling her away from tenten, who was being dragged away by sasuke.

"H-holy shit!" Naruto swore while the crazy blonde female was doing everything she could to get back to hitting the fierce brunette.

Sakura, hinata, neji and shikamaru were just standing out of the way, watching everything and doing nothing to help XD

"Sasuke, you have three seconds to let go of me before you find yourself in the most embarassing situation." Tenten plainly said, acting it was like an everyday thing. He rose an eyebrow.

_Embarassing?_

"Oh, and not to mention it will ruin your love life."

_CRap MY B-_

"SASUKE!! WHAT THE HELL!!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO RAPE ME?!" Tenten screamed while acting all innocent. MUhahaha.. and you thought tenten couldnt be evil.

Tenten pulled sasuke's pants down, as well as himself and they were flat on the floor :O

And it looked like-

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed while running towards him.

Sasuke - _I hate you tenten._

Sakura pulled sasuke up and punched him so hard, he fell back again XD

Since sasuke was out of the way, tenten made her way towards the blonde that was trying ever so hard to get out of naruto's arms.

Eventually, everyone got into a fight.

Sasuke and sakura.

Ino and tenten.

Naruto and shikamaru (for some messed up reason)

while neji and hinata were also fighting because they had nothing else better to do.

Oh no it wasnt just all words, there were PUNCHES, and PINCHES, and pulling of the HAIR (especially neji's. OUCH!) and of course biting each other till their skin pierced.

Another group of teenagers was wondering what was going on so they drove to the side, but then realised it was a fight.

"Hot, Damn do they have a nice car." One guy said, looking all over the car. One girl went over to the front seat, and ha! the keys were in there!

"Joe, the keys are still in here. Should we nick the car?" She asked excitedly.

"Why the hell not!? Nick! Ella! Tom! Michael! Get over here!" Joe called. They came out of their own trashy car

"WOwa! Awesome car!!" Michael said.

"Well enjoy cuz its ours now!!" All of them jumped into the car and drove off.

And of course they didnt realise this because they were all fighting.

And ironically a police car was patroling the highway when they saw a bunch of kids fighting with each other.

"Wait, hold it tim." The policeman in the passenger seat said, he then looked over at our unfortunate people fighting with each other.

"Get over there quick!!" They drove over towards them. And they STILL didnt realise what was happening around them!

"Jesus christ!!"

Boy, was it violent.

The policemen straight away thought that they were either drunk, or high.

So they went towards what they thought that was 'their' car, but of course they didnt know this.

And what they found inside the car was...

drugs... and alcohol.

Hahahahaa.. what unfortunate suckers..

"FREEZE!! ALL OF YOU!!!" Both of the policemen put their guns up, and everyone paused.

_Oh shit..._

"Now I want you to put your hands up in the air.."

Everyone obeyed.

Tim, went towards the car and reported this unfortunate event XD

"Its pickle here, we have a 66 here right on elmo street... yeah thats right, a 66. We need a few more stations here. Over."

"_Copy that pickle. Im sending a few stations now. Over."_

"Right, over and out."

Tim sighed and pulled his dark blue pants up. "You kids are in trouble now." He grinned, and all our suckers gulped.

* * *

The next day.. in the morning..

_"It has been reported that 8 teenagers were caught beating each other up, beside carolina's highway AND were caught with half a ton of cocaine in the car, as well as alcohol. They have been sent to jail and will come up with a sentence and then report their parents. More information coming soon."_

Tenten's mother sighed. "What is with parents these days. Cant even control their own children."

The father coughed, and continued reading his paper. "So are you going to make tenten go to school today?"

"I dont think so. Like you said, I was pretty rough with her last night."

"Oh well. At least we know that she's upstairs, not in some jail like those kids are."

(lets just call her susan) Susan sighed when her husband put his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"We've done a good job, eh?" He asked.

She nodded. "We sure did".

What they dont know.. Cant hurt 'em!

* * *

**YATTA! ive FINITO ;D**

**but i hope you guys liked it,, hehe, i dont know anything about america, so if carolina dosent have a highway, im sorry :(**

**hehe,, anyways,,**

**plz review :)**


End file.
